Better Yet Make Your Girlfriend Disappear!
by Miss Peanutbutters
Summary: "Aku hamil Ron."/"Siapa... siapa yang melakukannya padamu..."/"Draco Malfoy."/"BAJINGAN KAU MALFOY!" ATAU: Ketika Harry ditantang teman2nya untuk berbohong pada Ron bahwa dirinya dihamili oleh Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutan Ron yang sudah punya pacar tetap selama 2 tahun, akibatnya sungguh tak disangka. Judul dari lagu Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne
1. Chapter 1

Better Yet Make Your Girlfriend Dissappear!

disclaimer: HP bukan punya saya tapi punya JK ROWLING

setting: kelas 6, AU, femHarry/DracoMalfoy

Harry Potter tahu harusnya dia tak menerima ajakan gadis-gadis itu untuk main I Dare You Gryffindor. Atau IDYG singkatnya. Permainan menyebalkan tradisi tiap anak Gryffindor, seperti Truth or Dare nya Muggle. Tapi idyg adalah tantangan sihir. Kau harus sungguh-sungguh Gryffindor untuk berani masuk ke permainan ini.

Tantangan yang diberikan sebenarnya cukup harmless. Makan ekor tikus. Telanjang di depan peri rumah. Tapi kadang bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan. Seperti tertawa di kelas Snape, atau bertanya pada Prof McGonagall kapan dia kehilangan keperawanannya.

Atau mengatakan bahwa dirimu hamil di depan Ron Weasley.

Idenya berasal dari Lavender. Marah besar karena Ron sudah berani memutuskannya minggu lalu, dia ingin membalas dendam dengan hal yang paling cowok itu takuti di dunia. Harry atau Ginny hamil di luar nikah.

Karena Ginny tak ikut permainan itu saat ini, rupanya Harry lah yang harus mengobati luka hati Lavender.

"No way!" Seru Harry pada ketiga temannya. Saat itu Harry, Hermione, Lavender, dan Parvati sedang bermain idyg di kamar mereka, dalam rangka menghibur patah hati Lavender yang tak ada habisnya. Jujur, Harry heran, karena dari awal Ron sudah terlihat sangat tidak serius. Why so surpraise? Plus, Harry adalah sahabat Ron, bukan sahabat Lavender, jadi dia semakin tak paham kenapa dia harus ikut permainan menyebalkan ini. Tapi Lavender terlihat sangat butuh dihibur, dan akhirnya Harry dan Hermione mengalah. Tapi rupanya ini adalah plot untuk menjebak Harry.

"Oh ayolah Harry," kata Parvati. "Kau tidak bisa mundur dari tantangan!"

Benar sekali, karena mereka sudah minum Ramuan Tantangan, ciptaan Sihir Sakti Weasley yang dirancang khusus untuk permainan legendaris Gryffindor ini. Kalau Harry mundur, akan ada tulisan besar-besar PENGECUT di keningnya selama sebulan penuh. Semua orang akan tahu bahwa Harry tak seberani kelihatannya. Harry menelan ludah.

"Tapi," dia mengerang, menatap memohon cewek-cewek di depannya. "Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Mana bisa aku berbohong begitu pada Ron."

Hermione terkikik. Harry memelototinya. Hermione juga salah satu cewek yang sedanh sangat marah pada Ron, karena Ron berkencan dengan Lavender. Dan rupanya mendukung aksi pembalasan Lavender ini.

"Tenang saja Harry, aku yakin reaksi pertama Ron adalah pingsan di tempat," kata Hermione pasti. "Setelah itu, kita bangunkan dia dengan aguamenti, dan kita beritahu dia bahwa semua hanya bercanda."

Harry melongo menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kalian semua sudah gila ya? Masa sebegitunya kalian sebal pada Ron..."

"Harry, kami hanya ingin mempermalukannya sedikit," kata Parvati, yang rupanya masih dendam karena Ron cuek padanya di pesta dansa natal 2 tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun yang lalu! Mau berapa lama kau menyimpan dendam?!

Harry merasa sangat terjebak. Dia tahu Ron akan membunuhnya jika dia sampai melakukan tantangan ini. Tapi tulisan PENGECUT selama sebulan...

Harry menelan ludahnya.

"Ayolah Har, sangat mudah. Kau tinggal bilang padanya bahwa kau hamil, dan yang menghamilimu adalah Draco Malfoy. Selesai. Ron pingsan. Aguamenti. Semua tertawa. No harm done!" Kata Hermione sambil bersedekap, matanya berkilat gila.

Harry menatap mereka satu per satu. Ketiga temannya balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi lapar penuh dendam kesumat.

"Kenapa harus Malfoy..."

"Karena itu yang paling membuat Ron syok, musuh bebuyutan kalian," kata Parvati logis.

Harry menggertakkan giginya. Hermione mengacungkan botol kosong Ramuan Tantangan yang sudah mereka tenggak habis. Harry mendesah panjang. Kalah.

"Oh baiklah! Tapi aku akan bilang padanya kalianlah dalang semua ini!" Bentak Harry.

ketiga cewek gila itu bertepuk tangan puas.

Mereka turun ke ruang rekreasi. Pas sekali saat Ron masuk, rupanya baru selesai makan malam. Harry merasa dirinya mau muntah. Dia melihat ron duduk di sofa mereka yang biasa di depan perapian. Harry menarik napas, berharap Ron tak akan membunuhnya setelah ini, lalu menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ron?"

Ron menoleh, nyengir menatapnya. "Hei Har, kau sudah mengerjakan Ramuan? Aku lihat dong. Tukar dengan PR Transfigurasiku..."

Harry duduk di sebelah Ron, melirik ketiga cewek yang mengaku temannya berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, tapi cukup dekat untuk mendengarkan.

"Er,"

Ron mendongak, menatap Harry heran. "Ada apa?"

"Em, aku... mau mengatakan sesuatu..."Kata Harry takut-takut.

Ron mengernyit dalam. "Something wrong? Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi? Atau mengataimu di koridor?" Tanyanya, mengelus tongkatnya yang dia taruh di atas meja.

Harry menggeleng. "Well," Dia menggigit bibirnya, meremas-remas tangannya. "Em."

"Em?"

"Ron, aku... aku hamil."

Ron mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

"Apa?"

Harry berjengit. "Aku hamil," ulang Harry.

Warna wajah Ron berubah dari pucat, hijau, lalu merah padam. Dia bangkit, menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh ruang rekreasi terdiam, menatap mereka syok.

"APA?!"

"Sst, Ron, tenanglah..." Harry panik.

"TENANG? TENANG KATAMU?! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG!" Bentak Ron, matanya melotot garang, Harry menciut, dalam hati memaki Parvati, Lavender, dan Hermione. "KAU BERCANDA KAN?"

Harry menelan ludah, menggeleng. "Ron, please, duduklah yang tenang dulu..."

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU DUDUK TENANG!"

Harry merasakan wajahnya ikut merona. "Ron..."

"HAMIL, HARRY?! Kau tak punya pacar! Bagaimana bisa kau hamil?" Seru Ron, dan kini semua anak tergagap, menatap Ron dan harry bergantian.

Harry berjengit. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya orang bisa hamil Ron..."

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU POTTER!"

Harry menciut lagi.

Ron terengah, menatap Harry luar biasa murka. Lalu, "Siapa?" Desisnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Siapa yang menghamilimu?!"

Ini dia, batin Harry. Oke Harry, tinggal satu kata lagi, Ron pingsan, dan tantangannya sukses. "Ron, kumohon jangan marah..."

"SIAPA?!"

"Draco Malfoy," kata Harry, menutup matanya, tak berani melihat ekspresi Ron.

Rasanya ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tak pernah sehening ini. Harry menunggu, menunggu Ron pingsan. Dia mengintip, melihat wajah Ron pucat pasi, matanya tak fokus...

"Mal...foy..." katanya pelan. Lalu...

Ron tidak pingsan.

Cowok itu melesat ke lubang lukisan. "BAJINGAN KAU MALFOY!" Lubang lukisan di buka dan dibanting luar biasa keras. Harry tergagap di tempatnya sepersekian detik, lalu bangkit, memelototi Hermione, Parvati, dan Lavender, yang tampak sama syoknya dengan Harry pada reaksi Ron yang diluar prediksi.

Tanpa kata, penuh kengerian, dia berlari mengejar Ron, mendengar ketiga temannya ikut mengejarnya di belakangnya. Astaga. Astaga. Apa yang akan di lakukan Ron?! Harry merasakan perutnya mulas, berlari sekencang mungkin, dan akhirnya bisa melihat kelebatan bayangan Ron.

"Ron! Ron! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? RON!" Panggil Harry, tapi Ron sama sekali tak mengggubrisnya. Cowok itu tampaknya sudah tuli akan alasan apapun, berjalan penuh murka ke arah aula depan...

Menuju Draco Malfoy yang tepat sedang keluar dari makan malam, bersama teman-temannya. Harry merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

"Ron please! Dengarkan aku!"

Tapi terlambat, Ron melompat ke depan Malfoy, dan, tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi, menonjok cowok itu tepat di pipinya, membuat Malfoy terpelentang jatuh, melongo syok. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya.

"Apa..."

"BERANINYA KAU!" Jerit Ron, menendang wajah Draco, dan siap melakukan hal lainnya jika tidak dicengkeram oleh Theo Nott dan Blaise ZAbini, yang tampak sama kagetnya dengan Harry terhadap reaksi Ron.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN!"Ron meronta, tapi Nott dan Zabini mencengkeramnya makin kuat. Malfoy masih tergeletak di lantai,membelalak cengo, tampak terlalu kaget untuk bicara.

Harry merasakan perutnya mulas. Akhirnya dia sampai ke lokasi adegan itu, tapi kerumunan membuatnya tak bisa maju. Sepertinya semua anak dari aula besar berkumpul untuk melihat episode Pertarungan Gryffindor-Slytherin itu. Ketiga teman Harry akhirnya sampai di sebelah Harry, mereka berdiri di tangga, menatap horor.

"KAU MANUSIA PALING MENJIJIKAN!" Seru Ron lagi.

Kali ini Malfoy tampak seperti habis di bangunkan dari mimpi buruk, dia melompat berdiri, wajahnya merah padam, memelototi Ron. "Apa-apaan kau Weasley!" Bentaknya.

"KAU BERANI BERTANYA PADAKU?! SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HARRY!"

Harry menutup wajahnya, tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Ron akan membunuhnya setelah ini. Mungkin Malfoy juga akan ikut memburunya sampai mati...

Malfoy tergagap, matanya melayang mencari di kerumunan, dan menemukan Harry, yang menggeleng cepat. Malfoy mengernyit, tak mengerti. "Apa... ada apa dengan Potter? Aku tak melakukan apapun..."

"JANGAN BOHONG MALFOY! KAU BAJINGAN! APA KAU MENGELAK TELAH MENGHAMILI HARRY?!"

Dan ini dia. Seluruh anak tergagap tak percaya menatap Ron, yang memelototi Malfoy penuh dendam kesumat. Malfoy sendiri tampak seperti habis diberitahu bahwa seluruh hartanya di Gringotts dicuri orang.

"Apa... tapi... bagaimana bisa..."

"Ini dia," desis Lavender. "Tenang saja Har. Malfoy akan bilang bagaimana bisa ada bayi kalau kalian berdua tak pernah tidur bersama..."

Harry menutup matanya, berjengit. Oh Lavender... Marlin...Astaga... apa yang sudah Harry lakukan...

"Tapi kami cuma melakukan seks SEKALI! Bagaimana bisa langsung jadi anak!"

Kalimat Malfoy itu disusul keheningan paling mencekam yang pernah ada di Hogwarts. Harry mendesah pasrah sepasrah-pasrahnya.

"kau..." ron mendengus murka, meronta melepaskan diri untuk menyerang Malfoy, tapi Zabini dan Nott berusaha keras menahannya.

"Tenang dulu Weasley, kita pasti bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," kata Nott, tampak terguncang.

"AKU TAK MAU MEMBICARAKAN INI BAIK-BAIK! AKU MAU MEMBUNUH BAJINGAN ITU!"

"Harry," desis Hermione. "Harry... kau sungguhan dengan Malfoy?"

Harry berjengit lagi. "Hanya sekali, Hermione," desisnya. "Kau dengar Malfoy kan?"

"Tapi," Hermione menoleh, memberi Harry tatapan membunuhnya. "Tapi Malfoy sudah punya pacar!"

Harry cemberut. "Well, kau pikir aku tidak tahu," tandasnya. Hermione menatapnya tak terkesan.

Harry mendesah.

-dhdhdhdh-

Kalau ditanya sejak kapan Harry menyukai Draco Malfoy, Harry tak akan bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin sejak awal? Karena Malfoy adalah manusia paling menyebalkan sejagat raya, kadang Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan.

Dia dan Malfoy bertemu pertama kali di Madam Malkin, saat mereka umur 11 tahun. Draco menatap mata Harry lama, sedikit melongo. Harry mengernyit.

"Apa?" Tanyanya jengah.

Wajah Draco merona, mengangkat bahu. "Matamu aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Terlalu hijau. Seperti acar kodok."

Harry cemberut, menolak bicara lagi. Draco menarik rambutnya.

"Masa begitu saja tersinggung," godanya.

Harry memutar bola matanya, bersedekap. Draco nyengir, lalu mulai bicara panjang lebar entah soal apa. Manusia menyebalkan.

Di Hogwartspun, mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Bertahun-tahun. Malfoy selalu mencari cara untuk membuat Harry marah padanya. Dan Harry tak tahu kenapa, dia menyukai semua perhatian itu. Well, dia selalu berpikir itu adalah perhatian, sampai saat kelas 4. Draco mulai berkencan dengan beberapa anak. Tak pernah sekalipun mengajak Harry. Dia mengencani Lisa Turpin dari Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbot dari Hufflepuff, Pansy Parkinson dari Slytherin, dan akhirnya settle dengan Daphne Greengrass di akhir kelas 4. Sampai kelas 6. Hampir 2 tahun...

Membuat hati Harry tersayat tiap kali mengingatnya.

Apa bagusnya sih Daphne Greengrass? Merlin, cewek itu sangat membosankan. Bahkan tampilannya pun membosankan. Pirang. Tinggi. Dagu terangkat. Pakaian rapi. Gaya bangsawan sok-sokan. Membuat Harry muak. Tapi jelas itu adalah tipe Draco. Tak ada satupun mantan Draco yang tomboi, suka tertawa keras, dan selengekan macam Harry kan?

Tapi Draco selalu menatap Harry. Selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Harry pernah sedang mengerjakan PR dengan Ron di perpus, dan Draco duduk di meja di hadapannya. Cowok itu bertopang dagu menatap Harry, tampak nyaris tak sadar apa yang dia lakukan, sampai temannya menyikutnya (biasanya Nott, Zabini tak pernah ke perpustakaan mungkin). Wajah Draco langsung merona. Tapi cowok itu akan berusaha menatap Harry lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Sampai lama kelamaan Harry terbiasa dengan tatapan Draco padanya. Di aula besar, hampir selalu tiap makan, mata Draco akan mencarinya, kadang mereka bertatapan, walaupun Hary selalu terlalu malu dan buru-buru menunduk.

Selalu seperti itu selama 6 tahun, sampai saat ini...

Jadi, saat mereka datang ke pesta Ravenclaw, duduk di sisi terjauh, Harry tak merasa aneh Draco menatapnya sepanjang malam. Bahkan saat cowok itu beeciuman dengan Daphne Greengrass, pacarnya yang menyebalkan dan datar dan membosankan, Harry tak kaget cowok itu tetap menatapnya.

Harry mendesah. Dia tak tahu harus berpikir apa.

Lalu Antony Goldstein mengajaknya berdansa. Harry tak bisa dansa, tapi Antony memaksanya, jadi dia ikut turun ke lantai dansa, berjingkat dan berjoget dengan puluhan anak lain yang memadatati tengah ruang rekreasi itu. Dia berusaha melupakan Draco dan tatapannya. Dia tertawa saat Antony menempelkan tubuh mereka, membisikkan sesuatu yang menggelitik telinga Harry.

Lalu Harry merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya, berjalan cepat keluar ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Draco.

"What the hell?" Bentak Harry, menghentakkan tangannya. Draco tak melepaskannya sampai mereka aman di luar pintu Ravenclaw, suara musik tak terdengar lagi. Draco mendorong Harry ke tembok, meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Harry.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya. What the hell Potter?" Desis Draco. "Kau dan Goldstein?!"

Harry mengernyit. "Bukan urusanmu Malfoy! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

Draco cemberut, tapi tampaknya tak punya jawaban untuk ini. Dia tampak gelisah. Jantung Harry berdebar tak karuan. Draco tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dia melirik pintu Ravenclaw, menatap langit-langit, lalu pandangannya terhenti di mata Harry.

Dan dia mencium Harry.

Harry merasa kakinya langsung lemas. Draco menarik pinggangnya, berusaha mensuportnya. Mereka berciuman seolah tak ada hari esok. Penuh nafsu dan hasrat yang susah payah mereka pendam selama 6 tahun...

Dan Harry tak tahu bagaimana, Draco membawanya ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Segalanya berlangsung cepat. Tak ada kata. Baju terlempar. Draco menatap tubuh Harry dengan mata sedikit berair, seolah ini adalah keinginannya seumur hidup yang akan jadi nyata. Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu tercekat.

merlin...

Dia tidur dengan Draco Malfoy...

Dia akhirnya tidur dengan Draco Malfoy...

Dia menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Draco Malfoy...

Harry dan Draco mencapai kepuasan di saat yang sama, samar Harry mendengar Draco mengambil tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra kontrasepsi.

Astaga!

Dia tidur dengan Draco Malfoy!

Harry merasakan tangan Draco merengkuhnya, mendekapnya dari belakang. Cowok itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry, dan mereka tertidur. Saat Harry bangun, Draco sudah tak ada. Tak ada surat. Tak ada kata.

Harry merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Menangis bukan pilihan.

Tapi maksud Draco begitu jelas saat Harry turun untuk makan siang. Cowok itu berciuman dengan pacarnya...

Harry hanya melihatnya, lalu berlari kembali ke asramanya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya. Tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis... mungkin saat Sirius meninggal?

Harry benci dirinya sendiri, yang berharap lebih pada manusia brengsek macam Draco Malfoy. Mungkin Draco hanya penasaran. Penasaran seperti apa rasanya meniduri Harry. Harry, yang memberikan keperawanannya...

Dan begitu dia berhasil mendapatkan Harry, dia langsung membuangnya tanpa kata. Kembali ke pacarnya yang sempurna tanpa penjelasan. Seolah Harry hanya seonggok sampah yang dia pungut, dia lihat tak begitu berharga, dan dia buang ke tong sampah.

-dhdhdhdh-

Kembali ke aula depan, Malfoy nampak terpojok, bingung setengah mati. Harry berusaha tidak menatap cowok itu, berpikir bagaimana membereskan kesalahapahaman ini.

"Dan..."kata Malfoy dengan nada bingung yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. "Dan... aku melakukan mantra kontrasepsi! Aku yakin sekali!"

Seluruh aula depan menatapnya cengo. Harry berusaha mendorong orang di depannya, ingin menuju Ron, menenangkan sahabatnya itu, tapi kerumunan itu tak bergeming. Semua bertekad ingin melihat adegan demi adegan sedekat mungkin.

"Kubunuh kau Malfoy! Kau binatang biadab! Mantra kontrasepsi apaan! Kau memperkosa Harry..."

Kalimat itu nampaknya membuat Malfoy tersentak dari kekagetannya. "Beraninya kau!" Serunya, wajahnya marah. "Aku dan Potter melakukannya secara sadar! Suka sama suka!"

"Kau kira aku percaya Harry mau melakukan itu denganmu?!" Bentak Ron. "Kau Slytherin menjijikan! Kau bahkan sudah punya pacar!"

Malfoy menegakkan tubuhnya, dagunya terangkat. "Kau bisa tanya Potter sendiri oke? Aku dan dia melakukan secara sadar, aku bertanya padanya apa dia yakin mau melakukan seks, dan dia bilang dia sangat yakin dan ingin aku melakukannya sesegera mungkin..."

"STOP KAU MANUSIA BIADAB! TAK TAHU DIRI! KUBUNUH KAU..."

Malfoy menatap mata Harry lagi, yang rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat itu juga. Apa yang cowok itu pikirkan, bercerita pada seluruh orang seperti itu! Apakah sebegitu tidak pentingnya Harry di matanya?!

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh."

Kata-kata Malfoy itu membuat Ron berhenti berteriak.

"What?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh, Weasley," ulang Malfoy, suaranya tegas tanpa celah. "Aku akan menikahi Potter, dan menjadikan anak di perutnya pewarisku."

Perkembangan luar biasa ini membuat Harry dan semua orang tergagap. Ron tampaknya sudah tak sanggup lagi. Matanya berputar ke atas, dan dia pingsan. Semua langsung heboh.

Malfoy tetap tegak. Dia menatap Harry seolah menantangnya untuk menolak.

Harry dan ketiga teman wanitanya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Harry," kata Lavender dengan suara bergetar. "Sebaiknya kau membuat dirimu sungguhan hamil..."

Harry dan yang lain tahu apa maksudnya. Harry benar-benar akan dihabisi oleh cowok-cowok itu jika memberitahu mereka kalau kehebohan ini semua hanyalah tantangan konyol untuk balas dendam pada Ron.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

cerita pendek, hanya beberapa chapter yang tak bisa saya singkirkan dari pikiran hehe

adakah yang mau baca lanjutannya?

Kalau ada 10 review, akan saya buat lanjutannya.

terimakasih rnr nyaa :*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco pov

Draco Malfoy adalah pria yang sangat mementingkan keluarganya. Ayahnya mendidiknya seperti itu. Kepentingan pribadi harus di singkirkan jika berhadapan dengan kepentingan keluarga. Keluarga adalah nomor 1, nama Malfoy adalah prioritas. Semua itu mengakar di darah Draco, menempel bagai plak dan menghantui setiap keputusan yang dia ambil.

Hal lain yang begitu penting bagi Draco Malfoy adalah gadis ini. Harria Potter. Rambut hitam tebal yang dikuncir kuda, mata hijau bagai acar kodok yang selalu berkilat entah karena senyum atau marah, hidung kecil, dan senyum berlesung pipi. Tapi yang membuat Potter mempesona adalah kepribadiannya. Draco tak tahu kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti orangtua zaman dahulu, menilai seseorang dari kepribadiannya! Yaah, tapi Potter... keras kepala, nekat (berani?), naif, sangat Gryffindor... sangat berbeda dari Draco... dan entah kenapa itu membuat Draco...

Draco bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya tentang Potter. Cewek itu spesial, bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Dan Draco tahu persis Potter juga menyukainya. Draco tak pernah bisa mengalihkan matanya dari cewek itu, menyadari bahwa di usianya yang baru enam belas tahun, dia telah jatuh cinta...

Jadi Draco menyukai Potter, jatuh cinta setengah mati sampai pada tahap dunia-berputar-mengelilingi-Harry-Potter, dan Potter seratus persen juga menyukainya. Harusnya tak ada masalah?

Nope.

Karena prioritas adalah nama Malfoy, dan perasaan pribadi harus disingkirkan.

Harry Potter bukanlah darah murni.

Kenyataan itu terpampang jelas sejelas-jelasnya. Ibu Harry, Lily Evans, seratus persen kelahiran muggle, tak ada celah (Draco menyelidikinyq dengan detail, tenang saja).

Darah campuran Potter membuat Draco tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia benci pada James Potter yang memilih menikahi darah lumpur, lalu dia sadar bahwa mata mempesona Harry berasal dari ibu nya. Membuat Draco galau apakah dia rela kehilangan mata hijau acar kodok itu jika diganti dengan kemurnian darah? Nope, Harry Potter tanpa mata hijau bukanlah Harry Potter, dan Draco tak ingin memikirkannya oke? Draco jatuh cinta pada mata itu! Mata itu adalah miliknya, dan dia tak ingin menukarnya dengan apapun.

Well, Draco tak bisa melakukan apapun pada status darah Harry. Dia tak bisa memikirkan cara untuk membuat darah Harry murni. Dan itu artinya, tak ada kesempatan bagi Draco. Keluarganya adalah prioritas. Dia hanya tak bisa mencemari nama Malfoy, generasi demi generasi selama hampir seribu tahun berdarah murni. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan kakeknya jika tahu keturunan darah murni berhenti ddi generasinya.

Jadi Draco berusaha menyingkirkan perasaannya, berkencan dengan wanita-wanita yang jauh lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih wow dibanding Potter. Tapi semua itu hanya membuatnya makin merana. Dia benci melihat wajah kecewa Potter. Harry akan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengernyit, menunduk... seolah bertanya apakah dirinya tak cukup baik. Draco rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ingin berteriak di depan wajah Harry bahwa dia adalah wanita paling mempesona dalam hidup Draco.

Tapi tak bisa. Semua karena nama Malfoy, dan Draco yang tadinya bangga dengan nama ini, menjadi benci setengah mati. Andaikan saja dia lahir sebagai orang lain...

Sampai saat liburan musim panas sebelum kelas 5, salah satu paman Draco, Marius Malfoy, bercerai dengan istrinya.

Membuat Draco seperti tersambar kilat.

Itu dia solusinya!

Draco tak pernah memikirkan solusi perceraian. Tak ada orang di sekitar Draco yang bercerai. Dan ini adalah solusi paling luar biasa!

Rencana yang dia buat begitu jelas, begitu matang: menikahi darah murni, punya satu anak sebagai pewaris nama Malfoy, lalu menceraikannya. Lalu dia akan menikahi Harry Potter, dan bahagia selamanya. Win win solution! Dia tetap melaksanakan kewajibannya memberikan keturunan berdarah murni, tapi juga bisa bersama gadis impiannya.

Yang harus Draco lakukan hanyalah membuat Potter tetap single, tetap suka padanya. Dan rencana ini begitu Draco junjung tinggi, begitu sempurna.

Sampai saat dia gelap mata di pesta Ravenclaw sekitar dua bulan lalu. Dia melihat Harry berdansa dengan Goldstein, dan hanya tak bisa meredam cemburunya.

potter tampak begitu marah saat Draco menariknya keluar ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Mereka saling pelotot, dan mata hijau Harry berkilat, membuat hormon Draco menukik tajam, dan dia tak bisa menahan dirinya...

Ciuman dengan Harry begitu... sempurna.

Draco bukan tipe puitis, tapi dia tahu bahwa debaran jantungnya, tubuh mereka yang kompatibel, dan wangi vanila Harry serasa membuatnya bagai di langit ketujuh. Tak bisa percaya keberuntungannya saat mereka ke kamar kebutuhan. Harry menarik tangannya, memberi Draco senyum kecilnya...

Draco masih mengingat detilnya. Ketika Harry membuka jubahnya. Ketika tangan kecilnya membuka jubah Draco. Ketika tak ada selembar kainpun yang memisahkan mereka, ketika mereka menjadi satu...

Semua itu terus terpatri di otak Draco.

Betapa dia mencintai gadis ini...

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dari belakang, menempelkan wajahnya ke pundak gadis itu, dan tertidur sangat nyenyak. Lalu terbangun dengan panik.

Draco bangun, menatap Harry yang masih tertidur. Ekspresinya begitu tenang. Draco menelan ludah, mengusap wajahnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Bukan ini rencananya.

Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Harry?! Kenapa dia harus kalah pada hormonnya? Kenapa dia tidak bersabar sebentar saja... sebentar lagi... hanya beberapa tahun lagi...

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Harry? Dia tahu Harry pasti ingin mereka pacaran, ingin Draco memutuskan Daphne. Tapi...

Draco menimbang-nimbang ingin memberitahu Harry rencananya. Rencana matang tentang menikahi darah murni-punya anak-bercerai-menikahi Harry. Tapi bahkan di kepalanya, Draco bisa membayangkan wajah murka Harry. Dan dengan ngeri Draco tahu dia akan kehilangan cewek itu jika rencananya itu sampai terbongkar.

Draco menutup matanya, berpikir. Berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah dia harus menyakiti Harry lagi? Apa dia harus kabur lagi? Memainkan rencananya seolah kejadian ini... seolah semalam... tak pernah terjadi?

Draco mendesah panjang. Menatap Harry. Cinta dalam hidupnya...

Draco turun dari ranjang mereka, memakai jubahnya, lalu pergi dari sana. Secepat mungkin. Takut hasratnya mengalahkannya lagi...

Dua bulan setelahnya adalah mimpi buruk. Harry tak meiirik Draco sama sekali, tampak bertekad bersikap tak acuh. Tapi Harry tak pernah tak acuh pada Draco... Hati Draco bagai di sayat. Dia membiarkannya, tahu bahwa ini salahnya...

Kemudian Ron Weasley mengonfrontasinya.

Harry hamii.

Hamil.

Hamil.

Draco tahu persis, ingat, bahwa dia mengucapkan mantra kontrasepsi. Apakah mantra itu tak bekerja? Tidak mungkin. Puluhan kali Draco melakukan mantra itu, dan selalu bekerja. Apakah tangannya gemetar? Mantranya terbalik? Tidak. Draco ingat. Dia ingat malam dengan Harry detil demi detil... tak ada yang salah dengan mantranya. Kecuali...

Harry bermalam dengan pria lain? Nope. Tak mungkin. Harga diri cewek itu terlalu tinggi untuk tenggelam sejauh itu.

Tapi bagaimana kalau dia terlalu kecewa pada Draco dan memutuskan untuk mencari cinta dari pria lain? Tidak. Harry tidak sebodoh itu. Dan cewek itu bilang pada Weasley bahwa anak di perutnya adalah anak Draco.

Ya. Potter tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan pria lain.

Mantra Draco yang lemah? Tidak.

Mantra Draco salah? Tidak.

Harry sekali lagi menjadi manusia aneh yang, tidak hanya bisa menangkal kutukan kematian, tapi juga mantra kontrasepsi? Ya. Pasti itu dia!

Astaga! Draco akan menjadi ayah!

Dan... bukankah ini hal yang jauh lebih sempurna dari rencananya?

Dia punya alasan untuk menikahi Harry!

Merlin!

Dia bahkan tak perlu harus menikahi orang lain dulu! Dan ayahnya tak akan menolak pewaris jika sudah terlanjur ada kan? Hanya sekali dan langsung jadi! Lucius butuh sebelas tahun menikah untuk akhirnya mendapatkan Draco, dan lihat Draco... sekali, bahkan dengan matra kontrasepsi, jadi!

My, my, my... Bahkan tak akan ada yang protes. Kenapa Draco tak memikirkan solusi ini sejak awal, dia tak tahu. Siapa peduli dengan darah murni? Yang penting adalah pewaris! Pewaris! Draco memiliki pewaris! Anaknya dengan cewek paling memesona sejagat raya!

Saat ini, rasanya tak ada yang bisa membawa Draco jatuh dari langit ketujuh ini...

-dhdhdh-

Kembali di aula depan, Draco masih berdiri dengan setengah syok, melihat Ron Weasley tersungkur pingsan. Mata Draco bertemu mata Harry lagi, yang tampak sangat ngeri dengan kejadian ini. Wajar saja. Tak ada yang siap menjadi orangtua di usia 16 tahun. Tapi mereka pasti menemukan cara. Pewaris...

Draco tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. Dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi tahu bahwa ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Dia tidak membantu Theo dan Blaise yang menyandarkan Weasley ke tembok, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara tajam Prof McGonagall membuat kerumunan mengkerut. Mata guru itu menyapu seluruh anak, mengernyit menatap tubuh pingsan Weasley, wajah berdarah Draco, kerumunan yang tampak terlalu antusias, lalu ke Potter...

McGonagall mendesah. "Miss Granger. Jelaskan."

"Er..." Granger tampak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Matanya melebar, tampak kaget bahwa McGonagall menanyainya, mengingat lokasinya paling jauh dari mereka semua, di atas tangga dengan Potter dan dua gadis Gryffindor lain. Ini pertama kalinya Draco melihat Granger tidak berjingkat penuh semangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru.

McGonagall tampak sama tertegunnya dengan Draco. "Miss Granger?"

Granger menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya tampak seperti mau muntah. McGonagall mengenyit, bibirnya tipis berbahaya. Dia menoleh menatap Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, apa kau bertengkar dengan Weasley di sini?" Tandasnya berbahaya. Draco menahan diri tidak menggertakkan giginya. Jelas sekali wajahnya penuh darah dan bengkak kena bogem Weasley, harusnya dari awal McGonagall menanyainya kan? Tapi tidak, karena Draco Slytherin, tak dapat di percaya, jadi harus si-tahu-segala Granger yang ditanyai.

"Weasley memukul saya Profesor," kata Draco dingin. "Tanpa peringatan. Anda boleh menanyai mereka semua yang ada di sini kalau tak percaya."

McGonagall menatap sekelilingnya lagi, yang mengangguk bersemangat.

"Well, kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Draco menegakkan kepalanya. "Karena aku menghamili Harry Potter."

Ekspresi McGonagall seolah baru di sambar kereta. "Apa?"

Seluruh aula menahan napas. Penasaran dengan reaksi McGonagall.

"Profesor," terdengar suara Potter. Semua lansung menoleh menatap gadis itu, yang tampak nyaris pingsan saking tegangnya. "Profesor, bisa saya jelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang Anda kira..."

Mcgonagall tampak terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi, dia tergagap. Mcgonagall tak pernah tergagap. Draco melihat Potter berusaha menembus kerumunan, yang akhirnya memberi jalan gadis itu.

"Profesor..."

"Miss Potter," McGonagall menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Profesor, coba dengarkan saya dulu..."

"Kerumunan apa ini?"

Suara Snape dingin, dia keluar dari aula besar bersama dengan Hagrid dan Profesor Flitwick.

"Kau!" Seru McGonagall, membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget. "Kau Severus! Tak bisa mengendalikan anak asramamu!"

Snape mengernyit. "Mak-sud?" Tandasnya singkat.

McGonagall tampak sangat pucat, bibirnya sangat tipis. Draco takut guru itu kena serangan jantung. "Malfoy menghamili Potter!"

Snape mengerjap. Hagrid dan Flitwick melongo.

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mr Malfoy sudah punya pacar!"

"Tapi Harry membenci Malfoy!"

Senang sekali mengetahui ternyata para guru mengikuti gosip Hogwarts, pikir Draco sinis. Snape belum berkata-kata, matanya menatap Potter, yang menggeleng-geleng, lalu ke Draco, yang tampak bosan.

"Apa ini lelucon?" desis Snape akhirnya, penuh racun.

Potter tampak mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Draco lebih cepat. "Tak bisakah kita membicarakan ini dengan privat? Aku juga perlu mengirim surat ke orangtuaku untuk prosedur selanjutnya," katanya.

Potter menatapnya cepat, untung lehernya tidak patah karena itu. "Prosedur apa?"

Draco nyengir padanya. "Pernikahan Potter. Tak mau membuat anak kita jadi anak haram kan?"

Potter tergagap. "Aku... Malfoy..."

"Yep. Kau akan jadi Malfoy."

Para guru terpaku. Syok luar biasa.

"Wah wah, ada apa ini?"

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Dumbledore akhirnya muncul.

"Profesor, Sir, ada kesalah..." Potter berkata cepat, tapi Snape menginterupsinya.

"Potter mencari masalah lagi," tandasnya. "Rupanya baginya seorang anak itu lelucon. Dia merayu Mr Malfoy untuk menidurinya dan konsekuensi..."

"Astaga Severus!" Ketus McGonagall, memelototi Snape. "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu! Harry yang di rugikan di sini!"

Dumbledore mengernyit, tampaknya bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi dibalik semua kehebohan ini, tapi senyumnya tidak hilang. "Ah ya. To be young and falling in love. Kadang kita terlalu di butakan oleh cinta dan tidak melihat konsekuensi yang ada. Walaupun aku kaget," dia menatap Draco dan Harry senang, "tidak pernah mendengar kalian berkencan..."

"Albus!" Desis McGonagall. "Albus! Ini serius! Aku tidak..."

"Aku tahu ini serius Minerva, terimakasih," kata Dumbledore baik hati. Draco menatap takjub orangtua itu. Dan dia berpikir bahwa Dumbledore tak mungkin bisa jadi lebih gila lagi...

"Profesor," Potter terdengar nyaris menangis. Potter tak pernah menangis. Tidak di depan orang lebih tepatnya. Draco tersentak.

"Tak bisakah kita pindah ke ruangan privat?" Tanya Draco pada Snape, yang mengangguk.

"Albus?"

"Tentu saja, tentu saja. Mari kita ke kantorku. Harry dan Draco, Severus dan Minerva..."

Draco ingin berjalan dengan Potter (Well, Harry. Dia harus terbiasa, karena sebentar lagi tak ada lagi nama Potter di dunia ini), ingin bertanya apa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ekspresi Potter seolah dia harus berjalan ke pemakamannya sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa. Snape memegang pundaknya, membimbingnya berjalan di depan bersama Dumbledore. Potter di belakang bersama McGonagall.

"Potter, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Desis McGonagall. "Kau enam belas tahun. Aku mengajarimu mantra kontrasepsi! Setidaknya kalau kau mau melakukannya, lakukan dengan tanggung jawab!"

"Profesor, ini tidak seperti yang Anda sangka..."

"Apa yang seperti tidak aku sangka Harry? Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan agar jadi anak?"

"What? Bukan Profesor! Anda yang mengajari kami mantra kontrasepsi!"

"Well, kenapa tidak kau praktekkan? Mantra itu untuk di praktekkan Potter, bukan untuk dasar pengetahuanmu! Kalau kau bahkan tak bisa mempraktekkan mantra kontrasepsi, kenapa kau melakukan seks?!"

"Profesor!" Pekik Harry. Draco menahan senyum, menoleh dan melihat wajah merah luar biasa Harry.

"What? Kau menyangkal telah melakukan seks dengan Malfoy?"

Harry tergagap. Draco berusaha keras menahan tawa, sekali lagi bersyukur bahwa kepala asramanya adalah Snape, bukan nenek sihir itu.

Mereka sampai di depan patung gargoyle yang mengarah ke ruang kepala sekolah. Pembicaraan Harry dan McGonagall harus terhenti dulu. Mereka naik tangga, masuk ruangan. Dumbledore duduk di kursinya, menyihir tambahan dua kursi lagi untuk Harry dan Draco. Mereka berempat duduk di depan Dumbledore, Harry dan Draco di tengah para guru. Draco menarik napas, dia bisa menghirup aroma parfum vanila Harry. Astaga, betapa dia rindu...

Draco menoleh, menatap Harry yang tampak sangat tegang. Draco mengernyit, berusaha meraih tangan gadis itu, tapi dia menangkap mata McGonagall yang memelototinya sangar, dan dia menahan dirinya, bersedekap kesal. Potter calon istrinya! Dia punya hak penuh untuk memegang tangan gadis itu! Tapi rupanya keinginannya kalah dibanding rasa takutnya pada McGonagall yang sedang di ujung tanduk kemurkaan...

"Profesor Dumbledore, saya ingin menjelaskan..." Potter memulai cepat, tapi McGonagall menginterupsinya.

"Albus, kita harus memastikan bahwa hubungan seksual yang terjadi antara Malfoy dan Potter bukan paksaan..."

Draco dan Snape mendesis kompak, memelototi McGonagall.

"Anda menuduh saya memerkosa Harry?!" Ketus Draco.

"Tuduhan tak beralasan Minerva, kami bisa menuntutmu!"

McGonagall tak gentar. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berasumsi? Semua tahu Potter dan Malfoy saling benci!"

Draco menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan diri dari memaki guru itu. "Siapa bilang? Aku dan Harry saling menyukai sejak awal kami bertemu. Hanya karena kami tidak berkencan, dan kadang saling melempar kutukan dan bersaing di lapangan Quidditch, bukan berarti kami saling benci!"

Semua tampak tertegun mendengar pengakuan ini, kecuali Harry yang mendesah pasrah, dan Dumbledore yang tampak sangat terhibur dan sama sekali tidak kaget. Orang tua itu tentu saja si tahu segala, kemungkinan besar berkali-kali memergoki Harry dan Draco saling tatap di aula besar setiap harinya.

"Well,"McGonagall berusaha menguasai diri. "Benarkah Harry? Kau melakukannya suka sama suka? Kau tahu kau tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun, katakan sejujurnya dan kita akan memproses ini semua se adil mungkin..."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menuduh Draco, Minerva," kata Snape kaku. "Draco punya pacar selama 2 tahun terakhir, dan terakhir kali ku cek, pagi ini, dia masih bersama Miss Greengrass yang terhormat. Kalau ada yang perlu di salahkan, itu Potter sendiri. Kukira Gryffindor," nadanya jijik, "tidak suka curang? Perselingkuhan jelas termasuk curang? Hm?"

Harry berjengit. "Its not..."

"Not what Potter? Apa kau mau bilang kau tidak tahu bahwa Mr Malfoy sudah punya kekasih?"

Wajah Harry tampak sangat mual, dan Draco buru-buru berkata, "Intinya, Profesor, aku dan Harry melakukannya suka sama suka. Sama-sama sadar. Dan kami memang ingin melakukannya."

McGonagall dan Snape tampak ingin mengubur diri mereka saat ini juga.

"Potter?"McGonagall mengkonfirmasi lagi.

Harry mendesah, lalu mengangguk, menatap jari-jarinya, wajahnya merah padam. "Ya Profesor. Suka sama suka," katanya. "Tapi tidak..."

"Dan kau tidak melakukan mantra kontrasepsi?!" Tuduh McGonagall, menatap Draco jijik. Tampaknya guru itu bertekad kuat menjadikan Draco sebagai tersangka di sini.

"Aku melakukannya, Profesor,"tukasnya habis sabar. "Tapi tidak berhasil rupanya kan? Aku tak tahu dimana salahnya, melakukan mantra itu berkali-kali dan selalu berhasil..."

Kalimat ini membuat Harry menatapnya tajam, api di matanya. "Oh tentu saja, bagus sekali caramu memberitahuku bahwa aku hanyalah salah satu di antara puluhan yang kau tiduri!"

Draco berjengit. "Hei, bukan itu maksudku..."

"Dan apa maksudmu?" Ketus Harry, kali ini sungguhan marah tampaknya. "Tenang saja, aku tahu diriku tidak begitu spesial saat kau mendepakku begitu saja tanpa penjelasan."

Draco diguyur rasa bersalah. "Kalau kau memberiku kesempatan menjelaskan..."

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasan, Malfoy," kata Harry ketus. "Sudah terlambat untuk itu. Aku tak ingin hubungan apapun lagi denganmu."

Draco bangkit. "Dan apa maksudnya itu? Kau tidak punya hak!"

"Tidak punya hak?" Pekik Harry, ikut bangkit. Mereka saling pelotot. "Tidak punya hak? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Kau hanya perlu mendengar penjelasanku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan!"

"Kau harus!"

"Harus? Harus? Kau kira kau ini siapa?!"

"Ayah dari anak yang kau kandung!"

Harry tergagap. Draco menatapnya puas. "Kau lihat? Aku punya hak seratus persen terhadap anak itu! Dia pewarisku. Kecuali kau begitu egois membuat anak itu berpisah dari ayahnya, dan dari tumpukan galeon yang bisa dia nikmati, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, oke?" Kata Draco cepat sebelum Harry menyelanya lagi.

Profesor McGonagall dan Snape tampak tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Astaga, kurasa aku tak pernah mengalami bertemu orang yang begitu puas menghamili seorang wanita di usia 16 tahun," kata McGonagall, memegang dadanya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Sudah terjadi kan? Aku tak akan menyesali keturunan, Profesor. Kalau Anda mau tahu, ayah dan ibuku butuh 11 tahun pernikahan untuk mendapatkan aku. Dan lihat betapa beruntungnya aku? Hanya sekali, bahkan dengan mantra kontrasepsi, dan jadi!" Katanya, berusaha keras menekan antusiasmenya seminimal mungkin, tapi dia tahu dari ekspresi cengo Harry, McGonagall, dan Snape, bahwa dia gagal. Dia sangat bersemangat. "Potter hanya membuktikan bahwa dirinya aneh kan? Dia menangkal kutukan kematian saat bayi, dan menangkal mantra kontrasepsi saat dewasa. Luar biasa Harry, know that I like you for some reason," tambahnya menggoda.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Astaga, kurasa ini sudah kelewatan. Ini semua hanya salah paham..."

"Apa maksudmu salah paham?" Tanya Draco tajam. "Kau... itu anakku kan? Kau tidak melakukannya dengan orang lain selain aku kan?!"

Harry menggeram. "Kau kira aku wanita jalang? Beraninya kau berkata begitu..."

"Kalau begitu apa yang salah paham?!"

Dumbledore terkekeh, membuat semua langsung menatapnya lagi.

"Mari kita bicarakan ini sambil duduk," katanya riang. "Harry, coba jelaskan..."

Tapi pintu ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka, dan masuklah... Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, tampak sangat kalap.

Harry terduduk lemas di kursinya.

-bersambuung-

Yaaay akhirnya update x))

maaf menunggu lamaaa.. adakah yang masih menunggu lanjutannya?

terimakasih yang sudah mereview :* review kalian membuat saya makin semangaat menulis.

Thanx a lot, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komen kalian tentang chapter ini yaa muaachhh:*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry menatap ngeri Lucius dan narcissa Malfoy yang berjalan masuk dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Astaga. Astaga. astaga.

Kenapa bisa sampai jadi serunyam ini?!

"Ayah, ibu, waktu yang tepat sekali," kata Draco, masih dengan nada ringannya yang membuat semua orang tak nyaman. Harry tahu cowok ini gila, tapi mau segila apa dia?

"Blaise melakukan panggilan floo pada kami," kata Narcissa, menatap satu persatu orang di ruangan itu. Matanya berhenti di Harry, yang berusaha tak berjengit. "Dia bilang kau Dan Harry Potter..."

"Akan punya anak," sambung Draco simpel. "Ya. Begitulah."

Orangtua Draco membeku.

Harry mendesah. "Please, semua ini hanya..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Draco?." Desls Lucius, mencengkeram tongkatnya menahan marah. "Kau tahu dia bukan darah murni!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Siapa peduli? Darahku cukup murni untuk kami berdua..."

"Kau pikir ini lelucon?!"

Draco mengangkat dagu nya. "Cukup sudah aku di dikte oleh nenek moyang yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat. Aku mencoba berkencan dengan gadis lain, tapi semua orang tahu yang kuinginkan hanya Harry." Dia mendadak menarik tangan Harry, meremasnya, seolah meyakinkannya bahwa Draco tak Akan kemana-mana Kali ini. Harry menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan, tenggorokan nya kering.

Wajah Lucius merah padam penuh marah, tapi narcissa masih tanpa ekspresi, menatap tangan bertautan mereka.

"Kau tak bisa bersikap egois begini, Draco! Bagaimana dengan segala urusan lain..."

"Kalau maksudmu Pangeran Kegelapan, aku bahkan tak punya sedikitpun keinginan untuk bergabung, ayah," kata Draco dingin. "Aku akan tetap bersama Harry dan anakku, apapun yang kau katakan, Dan..." Dia menarik napas. "Kau bisa mencoretku dari silsilah, kalau kau mau."

"What? No!" Tukas narcissa, memelototi Lucius, seolah suaminya itulah yang melontarkan ide tak masuk akal itu. Lucius mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan sejauh itu..."

"You better."

Lucius menggertakkan giginya. "Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin Draco, kau tahu dia tidak layak..."

"Dia mengandung anakku ayah!"

Harry mengerang putus asa, menatap Dumbledore memohon. Dumbledore tertawa pelan, membuat semua orang berpaling menatapnya.

"Duduk, duduk," katanya riang, menyihir 2 tambahan kursi. Lucius dan Narcissa tetap berdiri Kaku.

"Kapan Hal ini terjadi?" Tukas Lucius, memelototi Draco.

"Maksudmu kapan kami bersama? Dua bulan lalu, saat pesta Quidditch Ravenclaw," kata draco ringan, tangannya masih meremas tangan Harry.

"Kau tidak pakai mantra kontrasepsi, bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh itu?" Ketus ayahnya, nadanya penuh murka.

Harry berjengit. "Dia pakai. Dan itu sebabnya..."

"Aku pakai, tapi tetap saja terjadi kan?" Kata Draco penuh semangat. "Aku sangat kuat, Tak butuh sebelas tahun panjang..."

"Terimakasih atas sindiranmu, Draco," tandas Lucius, tampak Makin geram.

Draco hanya nyengir. "Aku kan bicara fakta."

Wajah Lucius merah padam. "Kenapa harus dia?!"

Draco mengernyit. "Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Memangnya Ada alasan lain?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Tapi cowok itu malah Makin mempereratnya. Harry berusaha mengabaikan mata Narcissa yang masih menatap tangan mereka.

"Jatuh cinta?! Omong kosong macam apa ini? Kau baru 16 tahun!"

"Hanya karena kau Dan ibu tidak pernah merasakannya, bukan berarti aku juga harus mengalami nasib yang sama kan?" Ketus Draco. Lucius Makin melotot.

"Beraninya kau..."

Snape tampak sama kagetnya dengan lucius. "Draco, kalau kau ikut aku, aku Akan memeriksa soal kemungkinan Ramuan cinta yang sudah di modifikasi..."

"Astaga! Potter tak Akan pernah memberi seorang cowok Ramuan cinta, Severus, dia tidak sebodoh itu!" Tukas Mcgonagall tidak terima.

"Draco tak pernah berkata seperti ini pada pada kami," geram Lucius, memelototi Harry. "Pengaruh buruk darah Kotor..."

"Tak Ada hubungannya dengan status darah Potter," McGonagall Naik pitam, mencengkeram tongkatnya. "Kau tak berhak berbicara soal prasangka kemurnian darah di Hogwarts!"

"Gadis ini tahu Draco sedang berhubungan serius dengan penerus Greengrass yang terhormat,.tapi tetap merayu anakku!"

"Harry tidak perlu marayuku, aku yang naksir dia duluan!"

"Tak perlu membela dia Draco, aku tahu Aku mendidikmu lebih baik dari itu..."

"Aku tak akan melepaskan Harry, apapun yang kau katakan!"

"Jelas salah Satu efek Ramuan cinta..."

"Potter punya harga diri lebih dari itu..."

"Darah campuran... Mau jadi apa keturunan Malfoy... Hampir seribu tahun berdarah murni!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan status darah..."

"Dan keluarga Black, kau satu-satunya penerus yang tersisa, Draco! Dimana tanggung jawabmu?!"

"Merlin, siapa peduli dengan keluarga Black? Bibi Bellatrix?"

"Inti masalah ini bukan kemurnian darah! Potter punya sihir lebih kuat dari Malfoy..."

"Kau melantur Minerva. Potter hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan di setiap langkahnya..."

"Darah murni hampir seribu tahun! Putus di generasimu, Draco! Dan kau masih bisa tidur nyenyak di malam Hari mengetahui fakta itu?!"

Harry merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Semua orang berteriak. Dan Mata narcissa masih menatap tangannya Dan Draco dengan ekspresi penuh prasangka.

Harry sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"AKU TIDAK HAMIL!"

Jeritannya akhirnya menghentikan semua perdebatan, semua menatapnya kagaet. Harry menarik napas, luar biasa marah. Dia melepaskan tangan Draco, memelototi semua orang Satu persatu, Dan akhirnya berhenti di Mata kelabu Draco.

"Aku tidak hamil, okay?" Bentak Harry murka. "Tak Ada yang hamil. Kau tahu kau memakai mantra kontrasepsi, kau tahu persis. Dan aku sudah mendapat menstrual 2 Kali sejak itu, jadi tak Ada kehamilan di sini."

Semua tergagap. Terdiam syok. Sampai...

"Thank God!" Seru Lucius, menutup matanya, menarik napas. "Seribu tahun!"

"Tapi..." Draco terbata. "Aku... Kau... Weasley bilang..."

"Itu cuma tantangan," kata Harry putus asa. "Tantangan khas Gryffindor, teman-temanku memintaku berbohong pada Ron, bahwa kau sudah menghamiliku. Semua berharap Ron akan pingsan di tempat, segalanya jadi runyam begini."

Draco tampak seperti habis ditampar. Harry berusaha tak berjengit melihat ekspresinya. Dia menatap Mcgonagal dan Snape, yang tampak sangat sangat lega, keduanya terduduk lemas.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf soal ini," kata Harry, menatap Dumbledore malu. "Sungguh professor, aku tak mengira bakal sampai membuat kehebohan seperti ini..."

Narcissa mendengus. "Gryffindor," katanya penuh jijik, lalu tanpa kata berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Lucius berdeham.

"Kami menunggumu di ruang tamu Slytherin, Draco," katanya. Dia mengangguk pada Snape, lalu berjalan keluar mengikuti istrinya.

Draco masih mematung.

Mcgonagall mendesah panjang. "Aku sudah berusaha menghentikan game terkutuk itu..."

"Kalau tidak mengingat kau sangat Jago dulu saat masih jadi siswa," sambung Dumbledor riang. "Kurasa bukan salah Harry. Ditambah temuan terbaru sihir sakti Weasley, tak Ada yang bisa menolak game itu."

Mcgonagall mendesah lagi, tapi tak membantah pernyataan dumbledore. Gryffindor bukanlah Gryffindor tanpa tedikit tantangan.

Snape menggeram. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan permainan berbahaya ini Dumbledor. Kau Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana para remaja ini bertingkah..."

"Oh aku tahu persis, Severus," kata Dumbledor enteng. "Dan aku tetap pada pendapatku bahwa siswa berhak untuk sedikit bersenang-senang."

Baik mcgonagall maupun Snape tampak tidak setuju dengan pernyataan ini.

"Dan kenapa kau baru menjelaskan sekarang, Potter? Haus sensasi? Ingin semua orang memperhatikanmu?" Ketus Snape pada Harry yang cuma bisa melongo.

"What? Saya berusaha menjelaskan sejak tadi, tapi tak Ada yang mau mendengarkan!" Pekik Harry kesal. "Aku berusaha bicara, tapi semua orang memotongku, bertekad tak mau mendengarkan, Dan fokus pada Hal tak penting!"

"Jadi Kita tak Akan punya anak?" Suara pelan Draco membuat semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Cowok itu masih tampak syok. Harry mendesah.

"Tidak Malfoy, tak Ada anak. Dan sekarang kau bisa kembali pada pacar terhormatmu Dan melanjutkan keturunan ke 1001 berdarah murni..."

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya, menatap Harry tajam. Marah. Harry berpaling, kembali menatap Dumbledor.

"Bolehkah aku kembali ke asrama?" Tanyanya lelah.

Dumbledor tersenyum bersimpati, mengangguk. Harry langsung berbalik pergi, sempat mendengar Snape berkata tajam, "Dan apakah Tak Akan Ada yang dihukum?!"

Harry berjalan cepat, mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya, tahu persis siapa orang itu. Tapi kaki panjang Draco membuat cowok itu bisa menyusul nya dalam sekejap, menarik tangan Harry, mengehntikan langkahnya.

"Kita harus bicara," Desisnya, matanya penuh marah.

Harry mendengus. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan," tandasnya, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman cowok itu, tapi gagal total. Harry menatap menantang mata kelabu itu. "Tak ada anak, jadi aku dan kau tak perlu bicara apapun lagi."

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu, setelah memberiku harapan palsu!"

"Oh my God!" Harry tertawa tanpa humor. "Kau menuduhku memberimu harapan palsu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Draco berjengit, membuka mulutnya, tapi tak Ada kata yang keluar, dan menutupnya lagi.

"Yeah, Malfoy, sekarang kau bisa mencicipi pahitnya dikecewakan kan?" Tandas harry dingin.

Draco mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, tangannya akhirnya melepaskan tangan Harry. Dia menghembuskan napas, menatap sekeliling, lalu kembali menatap Harry.

"Aku tahu aku bersalah. Tak ada pembenaran yang bisa kukatakan padamu," katanya akhirnya, nadanya memohon. "Please, maafkan aku."

Harry agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menelan ludah, berusaha menahan air matanya, sekali lagi teringat pada malam itu. Teringat saat Draco meninggalkannya tanpa kata...

Betapa dia sangat berharap bahwa Draco membalas perasaanya...

"Kau dengar ayahku tadi, kau tahu persis bagaimana keluargaku. Aku hanya... Aku tahu jika Kita bersama, saat ini, aku tak Akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu," kata Draco pelan, matanya masih menatap Harry, yang berpaling menatap tembok di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu persis bagaimana perasaanku padamu..."

Harry mendengus. "Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tak pernah memberitahuku?"

Draco mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Aku... Aku punya kewajiban. Atau, aku tadinya berpikir aku punya kewajiban," katanya putus asa. "Darah murni. Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan sampai mengorbankan diriku sendiri karena keyakinan itu... Sampai mengorbankan dirimu... Mengorbankan perasaanmu..." Dia menarik napas. "Tapi saat mendengar bahwa kau... Kau mengandung anakku... Aku hanya tak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan darah murni. Aku..mencintaimu Harry Potter."

Harry akhirnya menatapnya, Draco mengusap wajahnya.

"Sejak awal bertemu... Aku tahu persis bahwa kau istimewa, bahwa kau Akan jadi satu-satunya." Draco menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Harry, yang bagai terhipnotis menatap Mata kelabu itu. "Maafkan aku karena aku seorang pengecut. Tapi aku berjanji padamu, beri aku Satu kesempatan lagi yeah? Aku Akan berjuang untukmu."

Harry menarik napas dalam.

Draco mengernyit. "Dan kalau kau mau, aku Akan meninggalkan nama Malfoy. Untukmu."

Harry mendengus lagi. "Aku tak akan pernah meminta itu..."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku menawarkan kan?" Goda Draco, membuat Harry mau tak mau tertawa. Mereka saling tatap dengan senyum di wajah.

Draco menempelkan dahi mereka, membuat jantung Harry berdebar Tak karuan. "Aku akan menciummu sekarang," bisik cowok itu, nadanya bertanya, menatap Harry lekat, Dan, setelah tak Ada penolakan, bibirnya menyentuh bibir harry.

Harry mendesah, tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan jubah Draco. Mereka berciuman pelan, tak terburu-buru, tahu bahwa waktu untuk mereka masih panjang...

"EHMM!"

Yang tidak sepanjang bayangan Harry rupanya. Harry dan Draco saling melepaskan diri, menatap wajah tak terkesan kepala asrama mereka.

"Potong 10 angka untuk Gryffindor dan Slytherin," geram Mcgonagall. "Aku tak percaya padamu Potter, setelah kericuhan ini kau masih mau bersama psikopat ini!"

"Hei!" Protes Draco, yang tidak di dengar oleh guru itu.

"Kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing!" Bentaknya.

Draco memelototi guru itu, tapi lalu menatap Harry penuh kecewa. "Kita... Kita bisa bicara besok?" Tanyanya ragu.

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah."

Draco mengacak rambutnya gugup. "Kencan? Ketemu jam 8 di depan aula besar?"

Harry berusaha menahan senyum. "Oke."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Mereka bertukar senyum lagi.

"Cukup sudah! Ayo Draco, orangtuamu menunggumu," ketus Snape, wajahnya tampak seperti mau muntah.

"Tapi..." Harry mengernyit, membuat punggung Draco langsung kaku. "Kau tahu. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear."

Draco tertawa, memutar bola matanya penuh sayang, mengecup dahi Harry. "Deal," katanya, lalu berjalan pergi mengikuti Snape. Sesekali dia menoleh untuk memberi Harry cengiran bodoh, membuat Harry mau tak mau tertawa.

Mcgonagall cemberut. "Potter..."

"Oke professor, sori," kata Harry riang, berbalik untuk berjalan ke menara Gryffindor. Langkahnya ringan, senyumnya lebar. Merasa tak Ada yang bisa membuat Hari ini jadi lebih baik lagi...

Sampai dia masuk ke menara, dan melihat seluruh asrama balas menatapnya. Ron Paling depan.

"O ow. We're in trouble," terdengar suara Nyonya Gemuk di belakangnya.

Membuat senyum Harry lenyap sudah.

-fin-

Yaaay akhirnya Satu cerita tamat sudah

Please review guyyysss


End file.
